Méfiez vous des immitations !
by Kishu Aonabi Shindara
Summary: Lorsqu'Envy infiltre, pour la 2ème fois précisons, l'armée pour faire un génocide militaire, tout en prenant l'apparence de nos persos favoris, ça fait tout de suite un gros bordel ! Ou bien une envy d'éclater de rire ? ACHEVEE
1. Prelude

**Méfiez-vous des imitations !**

**Genre:** Gros délire bien grave de la mort qui tue XD no comments

**By:** Kishû, toujours là quand y'a des fanfics débiles à écrire XD

**Disclamers:** '_Full Metal Alchemist'_© n'appartient qu'à Hiromu Arakawa avec Envy® le méchant palmier nya nya nya patati patata je ne fais que l'emprunter à des fins diaboliques XD

**Titre : **_Méfiez-vous des imitations_ !

**Origine de la fic: **Hum, si je disais le choc produit par la soudaine absence de la plante morte de ma mère qui était à côté de ma chambre ! O.o C'est bon ? mdr

**Influences: **Envy en lui-même, le 'Courrier d'Envy' sur le site dédié à la plante verte, ma figurine Gashapon toute tordue d'Envy (je dis bien tordue dans tous les sens du terme XD), mes mangas FMA, 'la plante morte de ma mère à côté de ma chambre' heu... v'là'

**_Mini-story résumé_** : Bordel monstre en perspective XD Que se passerait-il si Envy infiltrait l'armée et se faisait passer pour pleins de nos persos favoris, comme Mustang, Ross, voir Edward ! Ça serait l'Apocalypse totale, la 3ème guerre mondiale officiellement déclarée... ou tout simplement une envy d'éclater de rire ? XD Enjoy :)

* * *

¤§¤

Manoir de Dante, un jour banal, 9h12 du matin.

« JE VAIS BUTTER CE SALOPARD DE FULL METAL NABOT ! »

Aujourd'hui, c'était la 153444606354015409 fois qu'Envy vomissait un flot d'injures sur notre héros adoré, c'est-à-dire Edward Elric, le Full Metal Alchemist. Parmi les auditeurs, on remarquait Wrath, scotché à une Sloth visiblement vite refroidie par les joies de la maternité, Lust et Gluttony (enfin, peut on considérer Gluttony comme un auditeur, lui qui parle un japonais à peine correct ?). Greed était sorti pépère par la porte de derrière, avec pour excuse qu'il fumait sa clope. Pride jouait son rôle d'éternel Führer derrière son bureau, martyrisant ses pauvres employés en leur donnant du travail supplémentaire le samedi matin (ce qui n'est pas cool, soit dit en passant, surtout pour ceux qui ont des activités le samedi de bonne heure). Lust et Sloth aurait bien aimé rejoindre leur compère Harpagon l'Avide, mais vu qu'elles n'ont jamais fumé de leur longue existence d'Homonculus, forcément, ça le faisait pas :

« CE SALE PETIT BÂTARD DE FILS DE lg$kùm$ù _(BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP)_ ù$¤£$ _(BIIIIP) ! _»** (Censuré)**

L'entendre le dire deux ou trois fois, passe encore, mais au bout d'un moment, ça devenait vite lassant XD :

« Envy, change de disque, tu nous saoule... », Supplia Lust.

« Ouais, t'as un vocabulaire aussi développé que celui de Gluttony ! », Ajouta Wrath.

« Lust, Lust ! Je peux manger cette fourmi ? Dis, dis, je peux ?

-Oui, si tu veux Gluttony.

-MIAM !

-Quoi qu'il en soit, Envy... on a compris que tu détestes les frères Elric pour te venger de leur père qui est aussi le tien, même s'il t'a abandonné – On comprend pourquoi quand on te voit— et que ta vraie mère Dante, réincarné en Lyra et (...) »

Chers lecteurs, pour vous éviter ces descriptions romanesques, nous vous épargnerons ces liens biologiques inquiétants et incompréhensibles en sautant quelques passages... :

« ... qui s'est retrouvé du côté Yoki.

-Rien à foutre ! JE LES HAIS JE LES HAIS JE LES HAIS ! JE HAIS CE SALE TYPE A QUI JE DOIS CETTE PUTAIN DE VIE ! JE VEUX LES TUER ! JE VAIS TOUS LES SAIGNER COMME DES PORCS ! LES ÉVISCÉRER ET ENSUITE...

-Mais que quelqu'un le fasse taire ! Y'en a encore pour 3h ! », Gémit Sloth en bouchant les oreilles du petit Homonculus colérique.

Ce fut Lust qui coupa net la dispute :

« En parlant de _'tuer'_, c'est vrai qu'il faudrait s'occuper de Full Metal et sa clique. Je parle bien sûre de Mustang et les autres... je propose de m'occuper personnellement du _'Flame Alchemist'_...

-Pourquoi toi, Lust ?

-Hmm... pour tout avouer, il est plutôt _sexy_.

-Ah, n'en dit pas plus, on comprend ce que tu veux dire par t'en _'occuper personnellement'_.

-PITOYABLE !X-C », Hurla Envy.

« Mais moi aussi je travaille en tant que secrétaire dans l'armée, je peux m'en charger si vous voulez.

-Tu dis ça mais depuis le début tu fous rien. Qui as-tu butté ? Au total, UNE seule misérable personne ! T'appelles ça un exploit ? », Ironisa l'androgyne tête-de-cocotier.

« Uh ! Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis que la secrétaire de Pride.:-x Et d'abord Dante ne m'a pas demandé de tuer quelqu'un d'autre que ce type gênant...

-LAMENTABLE !X-C Depuis quand tu as besoin de cette vieille peau pour te défouler ? »

Tous restèrent interdit : faut dire que malgré les apparences, ils avaient la tremblote quand Dante se ramenait. Ils crièrent tous, sauf Envy :

« BLASPHÈÈÈÈÈÈME !

-Et si jamais elle t'entendait !

-Jure moins fort sur notre 'Mère', Envy !

-Sloth ! C'est toi ma Maman !

-Non, moi je suis ta mère adoptive, c'est différent.

-QUOI ! Je suis un enfant trouvé sous les ponts ! #s'énerve#

-Heu...

-QUOI QU'IL EN SOIT ! », Déclara Envy, « JE VAIS LES ÉTRIPEEEEER !

-Vous savez quoi ? On va l'ignorer, c'est tout.

-Comme je le disais, notre plan pour fabriquer la pierre philosophale pour notre Maître est un fiasco. Nous n'allons pas assez vite.

-Mais c'est pas le Balafré qui se charge de la Pierre ?

-L'es trop lent, aussi ! XD

-... Même l'accumulation des misérables vies des habitants d'Améstris ne suffit pas si on s'y prend un par un... c'est trop long.

-En réalité, ce sont les militaires et les alchimistes d'État qui gênent beaucoup », Commenta Wrath, lui qui est d'habitude si discret.

« Hmm, il n'a pas tord. L'armée se mêle trop souvent de nos affaires.

-Mais que fait cet idiot de Pride !

-C'est vrai, on ne peut pas compter sur lui ! Toujours en train de picoler derrière son bureau, après Dante ose dire que c'est sa meilleure création, tu parles !

-N'empêche qu'il a quand même réussi à infiltrer l'armée !

-Sloth, ne prend pas sa défense je te prie ! Toi aussi tu as bien infiltrée l'armée, tu es aussi douée que lui, non ? Alors pourquoi on fait passer tous ses caprices d'abord ? »

En arrière plan, on entendait toujours Envy jurer et faire des gestes obscènes dans le vide.

« Si Pride et Sloth sont peu opérationnel à eux deux...

-Eh !

- ... je propose que nous infiltrions TOUS l'armée ! »

Silence ; Lust semblait fière de son idée :

« Même Greed ?

-Nan, je suppose qu'il ne voudra pas jouer le jeu... en plus il serait capable de tuer Pride pour prendre sa place... _'Devenir Führer à la place du Führer'_...

-Ouais, trop risqué...

-Moi je pourrais les manger ? Dis, dis, Lust, je peux ?

-Bien sûre Gluttony ! Mais juste quand on le dira !

-Hiihihihihihii », C'était là le rire de Gluttony.

« Alors, on récapitule. Elle consiste en quoi la mission ?

-Butter le plus de soldats possible.

-Ok, je marche :) », Dit Wrath.

-Ah non, toi tu peux pas Wrath.

-POURQUOI ?

-T'es trop p'tit. L'armée ne voudra pas d'un nain comme toi ! Donc, tu resteras ici avec Greed !

-NOOOOOOOON ! MAMAN S'IL TE PLAAÎT DIS OUIIII !

-Non tu restes ici :)

-JE VOUS DÉTESTE TOUS, AUTANT QUE VOUS ÊTES ! JE VAIS M'ENFERMER DANS MA CHAMBRE ET JE VAIS ME JETER PAR LA FENÊTRE, VOUS ALLEZ VOIR !

-Oui oui mon garçon, c'est bien tu vas faire un grooos dodo :) ... Maman viendra te border avant d'aller au travail. »

La porte claqua violemment et s'écroula sur le sol, tel un lourd objet qui subit la loi de la Gravité... :

« Moi aussi Lust ! Moi aussi ! J'ai trop faim Lust, Miam !

-Très bien. Et toi Sloth ?

-Évidemment ! Pride aussi sera d'accord... enfin je crois. O.o Par contre je vous donnerai des uniformes militaires à vos tailles.

-Et toi Envy ?

-CES CRÉTINS DE... hein, vous disiez ?

-On a dit qu'on avait un plan machiavélique pour obtenir une pierre philosophale plus rapidement sans être embêté par les 'C_hiens de l'armée'_.

-Ah ! Fallait le dire plus tôt ! Moi chui toujours partant quand y'a quelqu'un à exploser ! »

Il semblait aux anges. Ses camarades exposèrent leur plan, qu'il approuva en faisant des danses frénétiques typiquement autochtones :

« Yaaay ! Enfin, j'aurais ma revanche sur Full Metal Couillon ! Je vous préviens ! Je me les réserve ces nazes ! C'est compris ! DONC GLUTONNY T'Y TOUCHERA PAS !

-Miam mioum ?

-Maintenant que j' y pense...

-Ohoho, Envy, tu as encore un plan diabolique en tête ?

-Mmff », Grogna Lust, « Il est pas déjà assez diabolique mon plan ?

-Je pense qu'il est beaucoup plus simple pour moi d'infiltrer l'armée que vous, tout simplement...

-Nyyyyééé O,o ! COMMENT ! », S'exclamèrent les deux femmes à l'unisson. « Tu nous traites d'incapables, c'est ça ?

-Huuum... j'aurais pas dit ça comme ça, j'aurais trouvé un mot plus fort, mais bref... comme je peux changer d'apparence à volonté, je peux faire d'une pierre deux coup ! Je vais ridiculiser tout ce petit monde avant de les CREVER COMME DES RATS ! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA rire malveillant

-Ah, il est pas aussi con qu'on le croyait notre petit sadique...

-Je crois que l'amour de l'hémoglobine le rend un peu plus sensé que d'habitude...

-Allez les grosses ! On s'bouge !

- ?.?.?

-Bande de blondes ! Vous pigez un peu ce que je vous dis ! On y go ! On va à Central !

-Quoi ? Tu veux mettre notre plan à exécution maintenant ? On pensait personnellement à demain, le temps qu'on se prépare !

-Vous êtes des courges ou quoi ! Faut s'y mettre maintenant ! Aller butter tous ces chacals ! »

Il semblait mi-excité, mi-énervé par ce tas de ramollos :

« Faites ce que vous voulez, mais moi j'y vais ! _'Il ne faut pas remettre au lendemain ce qu'on peut faire le jour même'_...

-Envy, qui as-tu menacé pour qu'il t'apprenne une phrase comme celle-ci ? -.-'

-QUOI ! Je l'ai lu, idiote ! Tu crois que je suis pas capable de la sortir tout seul, cette phrase ?

-Tu sais lire ? O.o

-Pétasses ! »

Il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et s'engouffra dedans à toute allure : « Rendez-vous à Central, femmelettes ! »

* * *

**C'était court, mais c'est l'intro En réalité, l'histoire écrite sur Word est un one-shot de 36 pages XD mais bon, pour j'ai décidé de couper en chapitres... bah ouais, généralement les gens se découragent vite quand ils voient une page interminable XD (ça m'arrive aussi O.o)**

**Matane minna-san !**


	2. Overture

**Méfiez-vous des imitations !**

**Genre:** Gros délire bien grave de la mort qui tue XD no comments

**By:** Kishû, toujours là quand y'a des fanfics débiles à écrire XD

**Disclamers:** '_Full Metal Alchemist'_© n'appartient qu'à Hiromu Arakawa avec Envy® le méchant palmier nya nya nya patati patata je ne fais que l'emprunter à des fins diaboliques XD

**Titre : **_Méfiez-vous des imitations_ !

**Origine de la fic: **Hum, si je disais le choc produit par la soudaine absence de la plante morte de ma mère qui était à côté de ma chambre ! O.o C'est bon ? mdr

**Influences: **Envy en lui-même, le 'Courrier d'Envy' sur le site dédié à la plante verte, ma figurine Gashapon toute tordue d'Envy (je dis bien tordue dans tous les sens du terme XD), mes mangas FMA, 'la plante morte de ma mère à côté de ma chambre' heu... v'là'

**_Mini-story résumé_** : Bordel monstre en perspective XD Que se passerait-il si Envy infiltrait l'armée et se faisait passer pour pleins de nos persos favoris, comme Mustang, Ross, voir Edward ! Ça serait l'Apocalypse totale, la 3ème guerre mondiale officiellement déclarée... ou tout simplement une envy d'éclater de rire ? XD Enjoy :)

_Note du chap.1 "Overture": Hello ! Bon, ça sera encore court je pense (pour une fois que j'écris des trucs courts XD), mais bon, comme ma fic elle fait 36 pages entières sur Word, fallait bien la diviser_ -.-'' _Pour enjoliver l'effet tragique (parce que cette fic est censée être tragique O.o ?), j'ai donné des nomsde parties musicales ("Prelude", "Overture", "Sonata" etc... oui, c'est repiqué de X Clamp V.A, mais c'est trop bô ç.ç)... parce qu'après tout, la voix de la diva qui chante pendant ces parties rapelle au Palmier psycho les cris d'agonies... heu... bref, ENJOY ! (sort en évitant les oeufs pourris)_

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

« Bon, nous y voilà. », Déclara Envy.

« Lust, Lust ! Je peux manger la voiture, dis, dis, je peux ?

-Non Gluttony, pas maintenant. On en aura besoin pour rentrer...

-Calmez vous ! Ne vous faites pas remarquer dès notre arrivée...

-Gomen, Sloth », Dirent-ils en cœur, même si ce n'était pas vrai.

Et hop ! Voilà nos fameux gentils vilains homonculus près pour la baston discrétos ! Hum ? Envy ? Oui oui, ils sont venus tous ensemble que voulez vous, Envy n'a pas le permis et ne sait pas conduire, fallait bien que Sloth les conduise jusqu'au boulot, non :P

« Bon, suivez moi par derrière. On va passer dans la penderie récupérer des uniformes, ensuite on va voir Pride, compris ? »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la pièce, tandis que les autres écoutaient Sloth, Envy constata qu'il y avait une 2ème porte au fond. Sans faire de bruit, il s'y glissa... et se retrouva en plein cœur du bâtiment militaire ! TADADADAAAA !

Vite, il se métamorphosa en un soldat qui passait par là. Il s'avança dans les couloirs, fier d'infiltrer –pour la 2nd fois—aussi facilement l'armée... que le massacre commence !

« Brosh, restez ici j'en ai pour un moment.

-Très bien, mon chère 2nd Lieutenant préférée !

-#sigh#

Vous devinez les pensées diaboliques d'Envy ? Non ? Bah les voilà : #Tiens, mais c'est la cruche de l'autre fois ! J'avais pris son apparence pour butter ce con de binoclard ! Et si je recommençais ?#

Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait ! Envy se retrouva dans la peau de la douce (?) Maria Ross :

« Aaaaaah ! Vous êtes revenue bien vite, mon 2nd Lieutenant !

-Et alors ?

-Mais heu... ri... rien ! J'étais simplement content de vous revoir !

-Bah pas moi, pov' tâche ! T'as pas encore compris que tu m'fais chier ! J'en ai rien à foutre de toi ! Tu m'fais gerber quand je te vois, avec tes cheveux pisseux ! Et je veux plus que tu me suives comme le sale cleps que tu es ! DISPARAIS ! »

Envy partit tranquillement et tourna à droite dans le couloir, se frotta les mains, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et se retenant d'éclater de rire : ah ! Quelle belle journée qui commençait ! Tandis que Brosh s'écroula au sol, les yeux brillants... à ce moment là, une voix résonna à côté de lui :

« Et bien ? Que faites vous ainsi, Major Brosh ? Pourquoi est ce que...

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

-Wargl ! O.O

-Pa... pardon ! Je ne vous importunerais plus ! Gomen ! Gomeeeeeeeen ! TT,TT »

Il s'enfuit à toute allure, chialant comme un gosse... devant une authentique Maria Ross qui n'y comprenait rien... et qui lui courut après ! (Faut dire qu'elle s'inquiète quand même, la nana !)

* * *

**¤§¤**

Pendant toute une matinée, et même après, Envy continua de tourmenter pleins de pov' soldats ; et, évidemment, il en tua certains -.-' hey, c'est pas Envy pour rien, on le paye pas à rien foutre... :

« Nyahahahahaa ! Je vais aller empoisonner le dessert à la cantine ! » #heureux#

Sa joie fut des plus intenses quand il découvrit que la moitié des soldats avaient une sérieuse crise de foie après avoir englouti la mousse au chocolat du midi :

« Ahahahaaa ! Je suis certain que même les 4 autres nigauds n'ont encore rien fait ! », Ricana un Envy qui avait à présent l'apparence de Fuery.

Un grand blond avec une clope au bec l'interpella :

« F'ery ! Vous tombez à pic ! 'n a justement un 'tit 'blem a'ec le téléphon', v'nez voir. »

Il entra dans l'office : il y avait 2 autres hommes assis près du dit objet ; un gros rouquin et un vieux. Ce dernier lui dit :

« Oh, Fuery, justement, on a besoin de vous ! Vous revenez vite de l'infirmerie, dites-moi ? Ça va mieux la crise de foie ? »

Ah, le vrai Fuery avait donc mangé de la mousse... #frisson de plaisir#

« Pourtant, toi aussi t'en a mangé Breda, nan ?

-Tu veux rire ! J'ai un estomac à toutes épreuves, moi !

-Bah ouais... gros comme t'es, forcément... »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Fuery... enfin, le soi-disant Fuery !

« Oh, eh ! Qui est ce que tu traites de gros lard, hein ?

-A part toi, tu veux que je désigne qui d'autre ?

-JE VAIS TE... !

-Non ! Breda, calme toi ! Heu... je suis sûr et certain que Fuery voulait pas le dire comme ça !

-'Lors ? On s'rebelle maintenant, F'ery ?

-Heu... bon écoutez, réglons le problème de téléphone et ensuite Fuery... retournera... à l'infirmerie ?

-Non merci. Moi je vais très bien. L'est où le blem ? Vous savez pas brancher un appareil ou quoi ! »

Ils lui montrèrent le téléphone cassé :

« C'est tout? Mais c'est de la radinerie ! Achetez-en un autre !

-Mais... heu... c'est que...

-C'est que quoi ! Quand je pense à tout le luxe qu'y est ici au Q.G de Central, comparé à la misère qu'on peut trouver à Améstris ; et vous ne pouvez pas acheter un nouveau téléphone ? C'est du DÉLIRE ! »

Il envoya le combiné à l'autre bout du bureau :

« Fuery ! Vous allez pas bien ou quoi ! On n'parle pas de la sorte à ses supérieurs !

-J'en ai rien à foutre de mes supérieurs ! J'ai droit de faire ce que je veux, non ? J'ai droit à une vie et à ma liberté, BORDEL ! Je vous dis de me respecter ! Je suis pas une merde qu'on accouche et qu'on laisse crever ensuite ! »

Ça lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs tout ça... en particulier avec son père, Hohenheim :

« Fuery ! On veut bien comprendre que vous ayez une crise d'existence, mais calmez-vous bon sang ! O.O »

Pour toute réponse, il prit une chaise qu'il jeta à travers la pièce : la fenêtre se fracassa, et le siège s'écrasa avec un bruit sourd sur le bitume... heu, et sur quelque chose de consistant avant : d'en bas, on entendit un vague « Niiii-saaaan ! Quelqu'un ! On lui envoyé une chaise à la gueule ! Aidez-moi ! », « ... Al... aaah, qui est le fils de p... qui m'a... _(BOUM, dans les pommes)_ », « Nii-saaaan ! ç.ç »

« VOUS AVEZ COMPRIS MAINTENANT BANDE D'ENFLURES ! VENEZ PAS ME FAIRE CHIER OU JE VOUS COLLE UN RAPPORT AU CUL QUE VOUS IREZ ENSUITE RÉCUPÉRER CHEZ LE GÉNÉRALISSIME ! JE LUI EXPLIQUERAI, MOI, QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS BRANLEZ AU TRAVAIL !

-Fu... mais ! Ne faites pas ça !

-Je m'en vais de ce pas...

-NON !

-... Oh que si, croyez-moi, le 1er qui me cherche, direct chez le Grand Patron. #Ohohohoho, c'est trop facile de faire peur à de pareils poltrons !#

Mais notre palmier ne se doutait pas qu'en réalité, le destin, qui est décidément là pour foutre la merde, va lui jouer un sale tour... BWAHAHAHAHA ! On va bien rire et ça sera bien fait pour lui ! ;D

Hum, bref... Lorsqu'il passa devant les locaux, une porte avec un écriteau attira toute son attention : 'bureau du colonel Mustang'... ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et un sourire malveillant apparu : il avait donc une (autre) idée diabolique en tête : _Toc toc toc !_

« Entrez ! Oh, Sergent Fuery, c'est vous ! »

Mustang, peu suspicieux, laissa entrer l'homonculus, qui jubilait silencieusement :

« Colonel, le Généralissime veut vous voir. C'est urgent.

-Ah ? Mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! J'ai des papiers à remplir ! »

Une montagne de papier traînait sur le bureau... et on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que le Colonel faisait son travail XD... d'après ce qu'Envy avait pu voir en entrant, le colonel lisait le journal.

« Bah écoutez moi j'en sais rien, vous n'avez qu'à vous bouger pour aller lui demander ce qu'il veut, point.

-Fuery, je n'aime pas le ton que vous prenez !

-Oups, pardon, mais j'ai un chat dans la gorge, c'est pour ça.

-Hmm... Sûrement. »

Et c'est avec beaucoup, beaucoup de courage que notre beau brun se leva de son fauteuil bien rembourré pour aller dans le bureau du Généralissime : au moins, il serait exempté de corvée de remplir les papiers administratifs.

« Dites Fuery, si vous voyez Hawkeye, dites lui où je suis, compris ? Je ne veux pas d'histoires avec elle... vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

-Oui oui, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Allez-y tranquille, je vais guetter son arrivée :P

-Sur ce... à plus ! »

Il quitta son bureau sans rien dire de plus... Envy se demandait s'il n'allait pas réduire toute l'office en charpie, ou alors attendre le retour d'un Mustang déconcerté pour lui fendre le crâne... la dernière solution était plus tentante. Mais à ce moment là, on toqua à nouveau à la porte, qui s'ouvrit presque immédiatement et Envy eu tout juste le temps de se transformer en Colonel. Il tomba nez à nez avec une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et relevés. Elle semblait pressée :

« Colonel ! Avez-vous fini de remplir tout ce que je vous ai demandé ? Ils doivent être rendus avant midi et... »

En voyant tout le tas de papiers sur le bureau, elle ne parut pas surprise le moins du monde, mais semblait assez énervée :

« Ce n'est pas sérieux.

-Qu'est ce qui n'est pas sérieux, ma jolie ?

-De tout faire au dernier moment. Et ce n'est pas la peine de m'amadouer avec de belles paroles. »

Envy, légèrement mécontent du fait qu'elle l'avait cassé de la sorte, décida de jouer son rôle de dragueur romantique jusqu'au bout (XD) : au pire, il pourrait la séduire et la décapiter juste après...

« Oh, mais vous rendez-vous compte que c'est une belle journée ensoleillée ? Pourquoi ne pas marcher main dans la main tout les deux, dans le parc ? »

Hawkeye semblait surprise : « Vous allez bien, Colonel ? Votre dernière petite amie vous a quitté, c'est ça ? Je parie que vous êtes encore sous le choc émotionnel, mais croyez-moi, ça va passer. Dès demain vous aurez à nouveau une femme dans vos bras...

-Mais... je ne veux que _vous_. »

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers lui. Elle semblait légèrement apeurée (les fans diront que ça serait bien la 1ère fois), mais il faut être un observateur attentif (ou bien l'auteur de cette fic XD) pour le percevoir... il s'approcha de Riza qui était près du bureau de Roy. Il lui passa la main sur le visage –Même si mentalement pour Envy, c'était dur à réaliser, mais il va faire plus fort–, et frôla sa joue contre la sienne pour lui murmurer : « Vous a-t-on déjà dit que vos cheveux sont aussi jaune que de la paille en hiver. »... oui bon, ok, Envy l'est pas doué avec les compliments (quand on passe son temps à insulter tout son entourage... un peu comme Ed ! C'est bien des demi-frères)... mais, très imperceptiblement, les joues de la madame rosirent. (Rappelez-vous, elle croit qu'elle a à faire avec Mustang, son bien-aimé XD)

« Non, on ne me l'avait jamais dit auparavant... »

Leurs lèvres se touchaient presque (berk, j'aime pas écrire des histoires à l'eau de rose). Même si cela écorchait la gorge de notre ami, sa consolation serait de l'étrangler juste après cette pathétique comédie. Il glissa sa main dans le cou du 1er Lieutenant et...

**CLACK ! VLAF !**

« Mais... ! Mais que ! »

Notre chère bonne femme venait d'administrer une claque magistrale au faux Roy ; elle lui a par la suite fait une clé de bras retournée dans le dos pour enfin plaquer la tête du soi-disant colonel contre son bureau, un peu comme le font les flics à la télé :) ; elle pointait son arme sur la tempe d'un Envy pas très rassuré... :

« COLONEL ! VOTRE PETIT JEU STUPIDE NE MARCHE PAS AVEC MOI, VOUS LE SAVEZ TRÈS BIEN QUE POURTANT, JE NE SUIS PAS AUSSI BLONDE J'EN AI L'AIR ! ET D'ABORD, VOUS N'ÊTES PAS DU TOUT MON GENRE (on y croit XD) ! ALORS CESSEZ CES ENFANTILLAGES ET BOSSEZ, FEIGNASSE !

-Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaieuh y'a erreeeeur... !

-LA FERME ! Ah, et aussi... N'ESSAYEZ PLUS DE ME VOLER MON CHIEN AVEC DE LA NOURRITURE ! C'EST LA DERNIÈRE FOIS QUE JE VOUS Y PRENDS, COMPRIS ?

-Non, attendez !

-COMPRIS? »

Elle enleva la protection du calibre qui émit un 'clik' qui donna un frisson à Envy :

« D'ACCORD, D'ACCORD ! J'AI COMPRIS !

-Bien. »

Elle le relâcha et le poussa plus ou moins violemment derrière son bureau : d'un doigt à l'ongle rose bonbon, elle lui désigna la montagne de papier à remplir :

« Vous avez 1h pour le faire. Je resterai ici pour surveiller, et au moindre relâchement de votre part... #_click_# »

Envy s'exécuta. Non pas parce qu'il avait peur de mourir pour la 1474872 fois, mais tout simplement à cause du fait qu'il trouvait Riza encore plus effrayante que lui... c'est tout faut dire qu'elle sait s'imposer, la cocotte !

* * *

**Uh** -.-''** merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à là... mais ce que fait Envy n'est qu'un début ! BWAHAHAHAHA XD**

**Bon, à bientôt dans le chap. suivant :) GSPR que vous aimez bien cette fic ! Je l'ai écrite au départ pour un concours, que je n'ai pas gagné XD mais c'est pas grave, j'ai plus fais ça par amour d'écrire qu'aut' chose ;) si si j'vous jure ! O.o **

**La suite sera beaucoup plus hilarante et risque d'outrer à un moment les fan du nain... euh, d'Edward je veux dire ! O.o Non Ed, j'ai pas dit 'petit'**

**Ed :** Y'a intérêt ! Déjà que c'est même pas moi le héro de cette fic #non mais vous vous rendez compte ?#, alors commence pas à me chercher, grognasse !

**Kishû :** Vi Monsieur -.-'' #Chuchote : hahahaha, il va morfler le nabot#

**Ed :** T'as dit quoi ? _(transmute son bras pour le transformer en dague)_

**Kishû :** J'ai dit "ah là là, que la palmier est pas beau"

**Ed :** Ah, bien... j'veux du ramen ! va m'en chercher !

**Kishû :** Oui Mr. #Qu'est ce que je ferai pas par amour des bi-shônen#

**Ed :** Pardon, tu peux répéter ?

**Kishû :** J'ai dit que j'allais pas tarder à être de retour avec le ramen.

**Ed :** D'accord :) Vas-y vite, j'ai faim

**Kishû :** #Qui aurait pu croire qu'Ed était un tel tyran ? Roy, qu'attends-tu pour me venger ?#

**Roy **: Mais... j'croyais qu'après ce passage j'avais droit à 1 semaine de congès ?

**Kishû** : Tu apparais dans 2chapitres ! 'Ai jamais dit ça ! O.o Eh...?ENVYYYYYY ! C'EST TOI QUI VA MORFLER GRAVE DANS LE DERNIER CHAPITRE ! SI TU VEUX PAS QUE JE TE PONDE UN LEMON GLUTTONY x ENVY, T'AS INTERÊT A RESTER TRANQUILLE !

**Envy **: Gloups ! Pardon, je le ferai plus ! Je prendrai plus ton apparence !

**Kishû** : Bien... allez, **matane minna-san !**


	3. Sonata

**Méfiez-vous des imitations !**

**Genre:** Gros délire bien grave de la mort qui tue XD no comments

**By:** Kishû, toujours là quand y'a des fanfics débiles à écrire XD

**Disclamers:** '_Full Metal Alchemist'_© n'appartient qu'à Hiromu Arakawa avec Envy® le méchant palmier nya nya nya patati patata je ne fais que l'emprunter à des fins diaboliques XD

**Titre : **_Méfiez-vous des imitations_ !

**Origine de la fic: **Hum, si je disais le choc produit par la soudaine absence de la plante morte de ma mère qui était à côté de ma chambre ! Oo C'est bon ? mdr

**Influences: **Envy en lui-même, le 'Courrier d'Envy' sur le site dédié à la plante verte, ma figurine Gashapon toute tordue d'Envy (je dis bien tordue dans tous les sens du terme XD), mes mangas FMA, 'la plante morte de ma mère à côté de ma chambre' heu... v'là'

**_Mini-story résumé_** : Bordel monstre en perspective XD Que se passerait-il si Envy infiltrait l'armée et se faisait passer pour pleins de nos persos favoris, comme Mustang, Ross, voir Edward ! Ça serait l'Apocalypse totale, la 3ème guerre mondiale officiellement déclarée... ou tout simplement une envy d'éclater de rire ? XD Enjoy :)

* * *

**¤§¤**

**

* * *

**« Heu... 'ai fini M'dame' » 

Complètement avachi sur la table, il espérait qu'Hawkeye le relâcherait vite... au contraire, elle mit une nouvelle pile de papier à côté de la face d'Envy :

« Et que ça saute !

-Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaieuh ! ç.ç #c'est pas vrai, c'est une véritable hystérique ! C'est pire que Lust quand elle voit une souris !# »

Soudain, on toqua à la porte. Profitant de l'inattention du 1er Lieutenant, Envy s'engouffra par la fenêtre et s'échappa par l'escalier de secours... au pire, si y'en avait pas, il se transformerait en zozio XD

Elle tomba nez à nez avec (le vrai) Mustang :

« Hawkeye !

-... Colonel ! »

Elle tourna la tête en direction du bureau, puis à nouveau de Mustang, encore le bureau puis Mustang. Elle n'y comprenait rien :

« Mais, vous étiez là il y a... comment avez-vous ?

-De quoi ?

-... Quoi qu'il en soit. »

Elle le traîna de force jusqu'au bureau et lui désigna le travail à faire : inutile d'en discuter là, ça ne ferait que les brouiller encore plus... :

**Envy **: Ouais c'est ça ! T'es qu'une larve, tu veux pas que Mustang et la pouff' s'expliquent, c'est tout !

**Mwa** : Meuh... noooon ! O.o

**Envy** : En plus d'être conne et moche, t'es de mauvaise foi !

**Mwa** : ... Je me demande comment Mélina-chan te supporte... NON NON JE PLAISANTAIS ! PAS TUER ! ç.ç

* * *

Notre palmier psychopathe s'était réfugié dans un buisson dans le jardin du Q.G de l'armée : 

#'Tain, elle a failli me tuer, moi ! Le grand Envy !# (**Ed** : C'est moi le plus grand ! Le 1er qui le conteste j'lui pète les rotules !)

Bah tiens, en parlant de crevette... heu... O.o (ouf, l'a rien entendu), voilà nos frères Elric qui passaient justement par là ; qu'en pense Envy :

#Trop mal au poignet, j'ai écrit trop longtemps... j'irais l'éclater après m'être reposé u.u#

**Mwa** : Après c'est moi que tu traites de larve ?

**Envy** : Toi et moi, on est pas pareil.

**Mwa** : Bah encore heureuse !

Mais ! Envy qui n'est pas Envy pour rien, avait un nouveau plan très sadiquement diabolique :

« Je sais comment tuer le Full Caca à petit feu ! Je vais... PRENDRE SON APPARENCE !

**Mwa** : Heu ? Explique Envy, j'capte pas là.

-C'est toi l'auteure ! T'es sensée piger ! Je vais prendre la forme du nain même si ça m'horrifie, mais je vais le ridiculiser et ensuite l'achever tranquillement ! NYAHAHAHAHAAAA ! Et l'armure aussi ; Je la concasserai et la jetterai aux ordures !

-Diabolikus ¤.¤ Pauvre Edward, il va morfler...

* * *

En attendant, dans les dortoirs : 

« Nii-san ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as froid ?

-Non Al... mais j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un parle de moi, et négativement... Hmm, à moins que j'ai faim tout simplement...

-Heu... la cantine est fermée à cette heure-ci... et tu viens d'engloutir 3 bols de ramen et 2 okonomiyaki... tu devrais faire une sieste pour digérer, et qui 'dort dîne'.

-Hum... mouais ! Mais toi, où vas-tu ? », Demanda t'il à Al qui se dirigeait vers la porte.

« Eh bien, je vais me promener... tu sais bien que mon corps ne me permet pas de sentir la fatigue ni quoi que ce soit...

-Oh, oui, vrai...

-A tout à l'heure Nii-san ! »

Lorsqu'Al fut hors de vue, Envy, déguisé en plante verte, se transforma en Edward. Bwahahhahaaa ! Opération 'ridikulus', commence !

Tout d'abord, il rattrapa Al :

« Eh, pov' Cloche !

-Nii-san ? Mais je croyais que tu pionçais ?

-Bah nan en fait, j'emmerdais grave alors j'ai décidé de foutre le bordel, histoire de prouver aux yeux de tous de quoi chui capable... enfin tu vois, toi, malgré que tu sois une grosse boîte de conserve vide ?

-... Pourquoi agis-tu de la sorte ? Tu vas pas bien ou quoi ? Et ça veut dire quoi 'foutre le bordel' ?

-C'est-à-dire faire... »

Alors qu'ils passaient à côté de l'infirmerie, Envy-Ed prit une grosse pierre et le jeta sur la fenêtre qui vola en éclat. Il riait comme un phoque tandis qu'Al semblait choqué :

« ... Faire ça :D

-MAIS T'ES DÉBILE ? TU RÉALISES QU'IL Y A DES GENS DEDANS ? TU LEUR AS PEUT-ÊTRE FAIT MAL !

-La ferme ! Toutes façons ils vont bien crever un jour ou l'autre ! Si je les butte à coups de pierre, c'est justement pour abréger leur souffrance !

-Mais t'as pété un câble ou quoi ? Tu t'es encore engueulé avec le colonel, c'est pour ça que t'es dans un tel état ! Dis moi où est le problème ?

-Tu comprends vraiment rien, mongole ! En plus, j'en ai rien à foutre de toi, t'es qu'un crétin ! Tu me sers à rien, alors pourquoi je chercherais la Pierre Philosophale pour toi ? Quand je l'aurais, ça sera pour restaurer mon corps d'abord, et tu peux toujours crever pour récupérer ton apparence de sale gosse ! Tu voulais mon problème ? Ben c'est TOI le problème ! »

Les yeux d'Al brillèrent étrangement. Même si c'était impossible, on aurait cru qu'il pleurait :

« Ed... tu... tu n'es pas sérieux, n'est ce pas ?

-Et pourquoi pas.

-... T'es... t'es... »

Silence :

« TU N'ES PAS MON FRÈRE ! QUI ES-TU ?

-Mais c'est moi ton frère, banane ! Et tu m'gonfles, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter, j'me casse ! »

Il courut aussi vite qu'il pu, suivi par un Alphonse déconcerté à 300 pour 100: « Niiiiii-saaaaan ! Reviens ! »

En court de route, Envy renversa tout ce qu'il pouvait sur son passage: poubelles, plateaux, objets, chariots, militaires... tout XD. La course poursuite se poursuivit dans les vestiaires, même ceux des mesdames :

« HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Un perveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeers !

-Ah... ah ! Désolé ! P... Pardon ! J'essaye d'attraper mon Nii-san et...

-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AU SECOURS !

-PARDON ! »

... Jusqu'à un certain point, Envy restait plus ou moins 'correct'... mais pas pour longtemps... attention, fangirls d'Edward s'abstenir de lire la suite ! XD non ! NON ! Ne partez pas, je rigooooooole ! Notre débile échinocactus débarqua au milieu de la cour centrale, là où une foule de militaire était réunie. Une idée vraiment vraiment vraiment salope l'illumina :

« Eh, vous tous ! », Cria t'il, s'adressant à la foule qui se tourna vers lui, « Je suis le Full Metal Alchemist ! Le plus gros crétin de toute l'histoire de la planète ! Je suce encore mon pouce parce que je suis un bébé, et à 16 ans, je fais pas plus d'un mètre 60 ! Je vous emmerde tous autant que vous êtes, parce que je suis le meilleur ! »

Des cris de protestations s'élevaient de toutes parts, et Alphonse eut du mal à se frayer un chemin vers son faux frère qui faisaient des doigts d'honneurs au flot de personnes... et soudain, le drame : Envy commençait à se déshabiller devant des soldats devenant blêmes, certains se cachaient les yeux (tandis que d'autres se rinçaient bien l'œil XD), les femmes devenaient vertes et Al se sentait gêné pour lui. Un hurlement s'éleva. Des gens couraient de partout pour raconter la nouvelle, commères ; certains, tellement stupéfaits, ne bougeaient pas, d'autres pouffaient... _elle_ était... heu :

#J'comprend maintenant pourquoi le Full Metal Nabot est aussi complexé de ce _côté-là_... _elle _est très... #

-NIIIIIIIIIIIII-SAAAAAAN ! RHABILLE-TOI ! EDWARD ! ». Al bouillonnait... primo, c'était pas glorieux pour l'Alchimiste d'État ; secundo, comment osait-il mettre son petit frère dans un tel embarras ?

Envy reprit sa course effrénée, tout fier le nez en l'air comme on dit, la '_biiiiiiiiiiip_' à l'air, l'armure qui lui servait de frère étant le seul à scander son nom dans l'espoir qu'il reprendrait ses esprits... purée ! Qu'arrivait-il à Edward ?

Au passage, il vit un autre duo les dépasser : le sergent Brosh et le 2nd Lieutenant Ross :

« Brooooosh !

-GOMEEEEEEEEEEEEENAAAAAAAAAAAAAÏ ! »

Près de la salle réunion (bah ouais, la course est encore longue XD), Al eut le temps d'apercevoir Fuery se recevoir un sacré savon... Envy bifurqua vers la droite et se dirigeait à présent vers les dortoirs : il estimait qu'il avait assez fait de conneries pour l'instant XD

Devant la porte de la chambre du Full Metal Coui... heu, Alchemist, il se métamorphosa en margouillat et se glissa sous l'entrée, se cacha derrière un meuble, tandis que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, un Al affolé se jetant sur son véritable frère endormi :

« NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! MAIS TU TE RENDS COMPTE ESPÈCE DE CRÉTIN ! QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIIIIS ! ET TOI TU DORS APRÈS ÇA ?

-... Nnnh ? #somnole#

-COMMENT OSES-TU TE RIDICULISER DE LA SORTE ! ET SI TU TE FAIS VIRER !

-Nnh... ? #émerge#

-... Ed, ils _l'_ont tous vu et ont pu constater à quel point c'était _petit_...

-KOA ! », S'étrangla l'Alchimiste.

« EDWARD, TU N'ES QU'UN IMBÉCILE ! J'AI HONTE POUR TOI ! ç.ç POURQUOI TU T'ES BALADÉ A POIL !

-MAIS C'ÉTAIT PAS MOI ! RACONTE MOI TOUT !

-J'ai pas à le faire, tu étais aux 1ères loges pour ça !

-JE TE DIS QUE NOOOOOOOOOON !

#Héhéhéhéhéhé...#, ricanait Envy, qui, toujours en lézard, se faufila dehors. Au passage, il faillit se faire écraser par un soldat qui justement toqua chez les Elric... :

« Messieurs Elric ? Heu #regarde les 2 frères se taper dessus#... Bonjour, j'ai un message de la part du colonel Mustang. Il dit qu'il veut voir l'Alchimiste d'acier.

* * *

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA ! Le pauvreEdward va morfler XD !**

**Envy :** Espèce de conasse, tu viens de me faire passer pour un gros pervers et vicieux par dessus le marché ! Et il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de faire chier mon nabot de demi-frère (et dieu seul sait que j'ai raison de dire 'demi' frère !)

**Mwa :** Primo, _tu es_ un pervers vicieux XD et pis d'abord, dans le chap. suivant Roy aussi va passer pour un pervers, alors tu te sentiras pas seul XD Secundo,je fais souffrir qui je veux et quand je veux dans cette fic ! C'est super connu que je suis super sadique avec mes persos adorés... donc, Ed, je lui fais mal parce que je l'aime XD (et dieu seul sait à quel point chui sadique quand j'aime)

**Envy :** ça me semble pas très moral tout ça...

**Mwa :** On s'en fout de la morale ! Vive le chaos et l'anarchie !

**Envy :** Ben chui bien content de pas être aimé par toi...

**Mwa :** Mais je t'aime bien aussi, Envy ç.ç

**Envy :** Argl O.o ben matane minna-san !

**Mwa :** T'as piqué ma répliiiique ! XO


	4. Intermezzo

**Méfiez-vous des imitations !**

**Genre:** Gros délire bien grave de la mort qui tue XD no comments

**By:** Kishû, toujours là quand y'a des fanfics débiles à écrire XD

**Disclamers:** '_Full Metal Alchemist'_© n'appartient qu'à Hiromu Arakawa avec Envy® le méchant palmier nya nya nya patati patata je ne fais que l'emprunter à des fins diaboliques XD

**Titre : **_Méfiez-vous des imitations_ !

**Origine de la fic: **Hum, si je disais le choc produit par la soudaine absence de la plante morte de ma mère qui était à côté de ma chambre ! Oo C'est bon ? mdr

**Influences: **Envy en lui-même, le 'Courrier d'Envy' sur le site dédié à la plante verte, ma figurine Gashapon toute tordue d'Envy (je dis bien tordue dans tous les sens du terme XD), mes mangas FMA, 'la plante morte de ma mère à côté de ma chambre' heu... v'là'

**_Mini-story résumé_** : Bordel monstre en perspective XD Que se passerait-il si Envy infiltrait l'armée et se faisait passer pour pleins de nos persos favoris, comme Mustang, Ross, voir Edward ! Ça serait l'Apocalypse totale, la 3ème guerre mondiale officiellement déclarée... ou tout simplement une envy d'éclater de rire ? XD Enjoy :)

* * *

**¤§¤**

* * *

« Colonel, je peux tout expliquer ! 

-Edward... nous ne sommes même pas encore dans son bureau -.-'

-Uh, je révisais juste ma plaidoirie. »

Légèrement tremblant, il entra dans le bureau de son employeur, les doigts croisés, son garde du corps derrière lui, tout deux l'air sévère. Ed ravala sa salive, se concentra très fort pour ne pas exploser, et, d'une voix rauque, dit :

« Colonel, je...

-On dirait que tu t'es bien amusé, Full Metal ?

-Non ! C'était pas moi !

-Silence ! Tu te rends compte de la gravité de la situation ? Jeter des pierres sur les blessés, bousculer des soldats plus haut gradés que toi –Ed eut un hoquet de frayeur–, envoyer valdinguer des objets de toutes parts...

-Colonel, croyez-moi ! J'étais dans les dortoirs, je dormais !

-... Du voyeurisme...

-NON ! #rougit#, J'oserai jamais faire un truc pareil !

-Et par-dessus le marché, de l'exhibitionnisme ?

-Alphonse, dis-lui toi !

-J'étais témoin Ed, je ne peux rien dire...

-Et d'après ce qui est inscrit au bas de ce document prend la feuille, _elle_ était remarquablement _petite_ pour quelqu'un de 16 ans. »

Hawkeye toussa pour dissimuler son fou rire, mais son visage restait toujours aussi impassible... ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Edward, dont le sien devenait d'un rouge carmin cerise cramoisi, pire qu'un homard thermidor ou qu'une pivoine, des veines tapant sur sa nuque et son front : tout explosa et c'était dur de capter, sauf quelques bribes de mots (si si, ça fait une phrase si on décolle les mots XD):

«PUTAINDEMERDEJEVOUSAIDITQUEC'ÉTAITPASMOIETENPLUSLAMIENNEESTPASPETITEPASPETITEDUTOUTVOUSM'AVEZBIENCOMPRISJEVAISDÉMONTERLAGUEULEDUCONNARDQUIASPROFÉRÉCEGENREDECONNERIESSURMOIILVA VOIRLESALOPARDJEVAISLUIREFAIRELEPORTRAITONVAVOIRSIJESUISPETIT!

-On se caaaalme Full Metal !

-Nii-san…

-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ! JE SUIS EN PÉTARD, JE VOUS JURE QUE C'EST PAS MOI !

-Très bien, dans ce cas là, as-tu des preuves irréfutables qui prouveraient ton innocence ? »

Les yeux de Roy glissèrent vers... Ed remarqua ce regard et se retourna, ses mains cachant tout ce qu'il pouvait, Ed hurlant de plus belle :

« ESPÈCE D'OBSÉDÉ ! VOUS NE VERREZ RIEN !

-Quoi ! Mais pas du tout ! Ça peut être considéré comme une preuve, voir si ce que les gens racontent est vrai... est-ce que ça ressemble vraiment à un _haricot_ ?

-JE VAIS VOUS TUER COLONEL !

-COLONEL MUSTANG ! »

Voilà que toute la team du colonel débarqua :

« Qu'il y a-t-il soldats ? Nous sommes occupés, voyez-vous !

-Occupés à faire quoi, sale crétin pervers ? », Dit Ed entre ses dents.

« Et bien... saviez-vous que Fuery ose se rebeller ?

-Non Colonel... je... je vous jure...

-Ouais, tu fais le fier, mais un p'tit sergent n'as pas à prendre de grands airs !

-Eh Havoc, tu dis ça, mais t'as quand même eu la pétoche tout à l'heure quand il t'a menacé...

-Tais-toi Breda !

-Soldats ! Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous me dites ! Que se passe t'il ? »

Entrèrent soudainement Ross et Brosh (qu'elle traînait par la peau du cou. La grosse bosse qui ornait son front laissait supposer qu'elle l'avait assommé avec quelque chose de très gros). Elle était essoufflé (m'étonne pas -.-') :

« Colonel Mustang ! C'est grave !

-Maria, mais tu... heu, 2nd Lieutenant Ross », Se rattrapa Riza, « Que faites-vous ici ?

-C'est... J'ai un message pour le colonel et... Tiens Edward ? Est-ce vrai ce qu'on raconte sur vous ? J'aurais honte à votre place !

-MAIS C'ÉTAIT PAS MOI ! POURQUOI Y'A PERSONNE QUI ME CROIT !

-Parce que t'es pas crédible, Nii-san... -.-'

-... Quoi qu'il en soit... ah oui COLONEL ! Vous rendez-vous compte vous aussi ! Le Conseil est très en colère !

-Le... Conseil ? Mais qu'est ce que j'ai _encore_ fait ? »

Le conseil est l'assemblée des généraux qui sont les plus proches du rang de Généralissime (cqfd) :

« Vous savez bien ce que vous avez fait ! Vous venez de mettre le feu au bâtiment A !

-... Quoi ! Moi j'ai fait ça ! Vous hallucinez complément ma pauvre, je... »

Son fauteuil coulissa vers la fenêtre... et il constata avec horreur que le siège principal des archives de l'armée était en feu !

Tous restèrent interdits. Ils n'avaient rien remarqué !

Silence de la mort qui tue :

« MAIS C'EST PAS MOI ! J'AI RIEN FAIT !

-Tiens, j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part », Constata Alphonse

« Bien fait ! Chacun son tour, colonel !

-Ah bin, vous n'avez pas fait ça dans la dentelle. », Ricana Havoc.

« NE RIGOLEZ PAS ! C'est gravissime ce qui m'arrive ! Je suis victime d'un lâche attentat criminel ! D'un complot terroriste ignoble !

-Ahahaha, colonel, je vous savais vicieux et pyromane, mais pas d'une telle modestie ! #sourire ironique#

-LA FERME FULL METAL ! Y'a une erreur ! Ce n'est pas moi le responsable de tout ceci !

-Pourtant, de nombreux témoins affirment vous avoir aperçu mettant le feu à la construction...

-2nd Lieutenant, c'est impossible. Je suis restée avec le colonel pendant tout ce temps, il remplissait ses papiers... tenez, voilà même la tasse dans laquelle il a bu. »

Hawkeye désigna à l'assemblée le café à moitié entamé :

« Mais alors... C'est quelqu'un qui s'est fait passé pour le colonel ?

-Faut que je le félicite personnellement et que je lui envoie des fleurs, parce que ce faire passer pour le colonel, faut faire fort... ça doit être éprouvant de jouer le rôle d'un crétin, honnêtement...

-Full Metal, tu veux passer en cour martiale ?

-Mais alors cela veut aussi dire que quelqu'un s'est fait passer pour Nii-san !

-MAIS TU LE RÉALISES QUE MAINTENANT !

-Ah bon ? », Lui lancèrent tous les militaires dans la pièce.

« COMMENT ÇA 'AH BON' ?

-Et bien, cela était tout à fait ton genre de faire de telles bêtises... », Répondit le colonel.

« BANDE D'IMBÉCILES ! CHUI PAS UN GAMIN EXHIBITIONISTE ! CHUI PAS PETIT !

-Colonel, il faut que je vous avoue que des choses bizarres ont eu lieu aujourd'hui... apparemment, Brosh baragouinait comme quoi j'aurais tenu des propos méchants sur sa personne et...

-Vos scènes de ménage ne nous concernent pas, 2nd Lieutenant.

-Mais non ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je n'ai jamais dit ça ! J'étais partie voir le Général Grumman, et quand je suis revenue, il était déjà patraque...

-... Vous vous étiez disputés avant ?

-NON ! Laissez tomber, c'était un mauvais exemple ! Avez-vous entendu parler de tous les soldats qui sont tombés malades à cause d'une intoxication alimentaire ?

-Justement ! Moi j'étais à l'infirmerie, donc je n'ai pas pu vous... heu, manquer de respect Mr. Havoc !

-Chut, laiss' la finir.

-Pourtant, aujourd'hui, le chef cuisinier n'était pas sensé venir –congés maladie–, et même que ses assistants ont trouvé que son comportement était étrange... il y a ensuite le cas de Monsieur Elric, vous... plusieurs soldats ont disparus aujourd'hui aussi.

-Colonel Mustang, c'est vrai que maintenant que j'y pense, vous vous êtes conduit de manière étrange ce matin... enfin, en y repensant attentivement, je trouve ça louche...

-Heu... que voulez-vous dire Hawkeye ?

-Vous m'avez draguée pour tenter d'échapper à votre corvée quotidienne. »

Tous semblèrent choqués et se tournèrent vivement vers un Mustang rosissant :

« Mais... c'était pas moi ! Vous savez très bien que jamais j'oserai vous toucher un seul cheveu ! Je suis un honnête homme galant !

-'Honnête' et 'galant' sont de bien grands mots, Colonel...

-Mais c'est seulement maintenant que vous signalez mon, heu, le comportement inquiétant d'un de mes clones ?

-J'ai d'abord pensé que c'était votre petit cervelet malade et égocentrique, ainsi que votre fainéantise qui vous a poussé à agir de la sorte... mais c'est dès le moment où je vous ai vu devant la porte que je me suis demandé ce qui se passait...

-Attendez, vous voulez dire que vous êtes restée pendant tout ce temps avec _MOI_ ? Mais vous n'avez rien remarqué d'anormal ?

-A part qu'il n'est pas doué pour les compliments, _non_.

-Mais qu'attend le Führer pour donner l'alerte ? Peut-être sommes-nous attaqués ? », Commenta Farman.

« Apparemment le Généralissime n'a pas vraiment l'air au courant de la situation ! Et puis on dirait que ce genre de situations ne l'inquiète guère...

-C'est fort ennuyeux... », Soupira la blonde aux yeux noisette (Riza quoi XD pour changer mdr)

« A propos de Généralissime, je me rappelle que tout à l'heure, quand je suis allé le voir –parce que Fuery a dit que j'étais convoqué,– il y avait 2 drôles de zigottos : une brune plutôt 'généreuse' si je peux dire ça comme ça, et un gros patapouff...

-Mais je vous dis que je ne...

-Fuery, vous radotez !

-Attendez colonel, si c'était le vrai '_vous_' qui était chez le Généralissime, pourquoi avez-vous mis tant de temps pour revenir ?

-Heu... non maaieuh, chui allé faire des courses juste après et je...

-Auriez-vous donné rendez-vous à une jeune femme, précisément celle que vous avez appelé hier ? Sur les lignes de l'armée par-dessus le marché ?

-Meuh nooon, pas du toooout ! #goutte de sueur perlant son front#

-Il est vrai qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses pas très normales aujourd'hui...

-Comme si ça changeait de d'habitude...

-Ed, tu es le héros de la série qui porte ton nom, la mangaka qui t'as créé est obligée de te faire vivre des situations pas normales -.-'

-Mouais, ça veut juste dire que Mustang est un personnage de 2nde zone, un faire valoir...

-Je ne te permets pas Full Metal !

**Mwa** : Heu' revenons-en à nos freumotons !

-Bon, pensez-vous tous que nous devrions partir à la recherche de ce copieur ? », Proposa Ed, « Moi je veux pas rester ici à glander tandis qu'un con me vole mon apparence et s'amuse à me ridiculiser !

-D'accord avec toi Nii-san ! Après mûre réflexion, je suis persuadé que tu n'as rien fait !

-#Faux jeton, va#

-Je suis d'accord Full Metal.

-Moi aussi ! Mais heu... le seul truc c'est que j'ai trop mal au ventre pour vous aider à chercher...

-Fuery... -.-

-Si je puis me permettre... colonel, la 1ère chose à se demander, c'est : _qui_ recherchons-nous ?

-Bah un mime, pardi ! », S'exclamèrent-ils tous en chœur.

-... C'est on ne peut plus clair... -.-' Mais ce que nous recherchons est-il vraiment _humain_ ? »

Silence ; Hawkeye et sa logique imparable... Ed semblait très sérieux et les autres très concentrés sur ce que venait de dire la jeune femme.

« Croyez-vous que cela puisse être des espions ?

-Des espions de... Scar ?

-Ne soyez pas stupides ! Scar bosse en solo et se débrouille très bien, il n'a pas besoin de coéquipiers !

-Mais... c'est quand même étrange... »

Tous commencèrent à polémiquer sur le sujet. Seuls les frères Elric se taisaient, et, au fur et à mesure que le débat avançait, des doutes germaient en eux... et si c'était... ?

Une femme brune, un gros plein de soupe, un type qui endosse l'apparence des autres... il échangea un regard illuminé avec son petit frère. Un sentiment de malaise naquit en Edward, qui frissonna de colère :

« Mais qui pourrait bien être capable de tout cela ?

-Les Homonculus. »

Tous retinrent une exclamation et observèrent l'Alchimiste d'acier avec attention :

« Je suis persuadé que c'est 3 d'entre eux. Leur description correspond. Colonel, cette femme, n'avait-elle pas un tatouage sur la poitrine ?

-Je n'y ai pas véritablement prêté attention, mais je crois bien que sous son uniforme, elle avait bien un dessin au dessus de la poitrine.

-C'est Lust. Le petit gras du bide c'est Gluttony.

-Il était tellement grassouillet que sa veste craquait de partout... et il bavait abondamment sur le tapis de Bradley.

-Bon bah, c'est bien lui...

-Et l'autre... ?

-C'est Envy, hein Nii-san ?

-…

-Nii-san ?

-JE VAIS FAIRE LA PEAU À CE CAFARD, JE VAIS LUI DÉFONCER SA GUEULE DE MACAQUE ! Vous voyez colonel ! C'est une preuve et en plus ça prouve bien qu'il peut modifier tout ce qu'il veut ! Donc, _ça_ n'est pas petit ! Il a juste fait ça pour me taper sur les nerfs !

-Nii-san, de quoi tu parles ?

-Mais... nous n'avons aucune certitude.

-MAIS ELLES VOUS CRÈVENT LES YEUX CES CERTITUDES, BOUGRE D'ÂNE !

-Si je me rappelle bien ce que disait Mr. Edward, cette femme allonge ses ongles à sa guise, l'autre peut dévorer n'importe quoi...

-Et n'importe qui.

-Le dernier prend l'apparence d'une personne qu'il a déjà rencontrée ?

-C'est exact. Vous aviez raison 1er Lieutenant, ces créatures ne sont pas humaines.

-Vous dites que des gens ont disparus ? C'est sûrement Gluttony qui les a dévoré après les avoir tué !

-C'est horrible ! », Souffla Maria Ross.

-Mais personne ne nous a signalé la présence de nouveaux arrivants... même si il y a eut des morts –ce que je ne souhaite pas–, des survivants auraient dû les remarquer ! Ils ne passent pas autant inaperçus !

-Ça devient sordide cette histoire...

-Il faut faire quelque chose ! Si j'acquiert une trop mauvaise réputation, je ne pourrais pas me marier !

-Colonel... O.o

-Je ne pourrais pas devenir Généralissime dans ces conditions et faire porter des mini-jupes aux femmes de l'armée ! #regard rêveur#

-Colonel Mustang... T.T », Gémirent ses subordonnés, sauf les frères et les 2 femmes.

-Honnêtement, vous voulez que je vous dise ?

-De quoi Full Metal ?

-On s'en fout de vos exigences !

-Arrêtez tous les 2, on dirait des gamins ! », Coupa Hawkeye, nullement perturbée par leur expression sur le visage. « Si nous voulons les coincer, mieux vaut commencer maintenant, non ? Mais dans ce cas là, où chercher, et comment savoir qui ils _sont_ ? Attendez j'ai une idée. », Interrompant Ed, « Nous devrions d'abord tous nous déplacer en groupe, comme ça, s'il prend l'apparence de l'un d'entre nous, il sera plus ou moins reconnaissable. Mais en premier lieu... », Empêchant à nouveau le Full Metal de parler, « ... Il faut d'abord mener notre petite enquête auprès des bureaux de la base Centrale, puisque apparemment, il ont commis tous leurs méfaits au même endroit. Lorsque nous aurons une idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvent, nous leur tendrons un piège. Vous désirez, Mr. Edward ?

-Heu... non, vous avez tout dit.

-Très bien, des questions Messieurs ?

-Non, Riza ! », Répondit Ross.

« Attendez, attendez !

-Mr. Edward ?

-On commence par chercher qui ? Je propose personnellement Envy, parce que je veux faire payer à ce petit trou du c¤¤ tout ce qu'il a fait subir à mon enveloppe corporelle !

-...

-Bien, qu'attendons-nous ? », Proposa Mustang.

* * *

**A SUIVRE

* * *

****Plus qu'un ou deux chapitres ! Merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont lu jusqu'ici :)**


	5. Serenade

**Méfiez-vous des imitations !**

**Genre:** Gros délire bien grave de la mort qui tue XD no comments

**By:** Kishû, toujours là quand y'a des fanfics débiles à écrire XD

**Disclamers:** '_Full Metal Alchemist'_© n'appartient qu'à Hiromu Arakawa avec Envy® le méchant palmier nya nya nya patati patata je ne fais que l'emprunter à des fins diaboliques XD

**Titre : **_Méfiez-vous des imitations_ !

**Origine de la fic: **Hum, si je disais le choc produit par la soudaine absence de la plante morte de ma mère qui était à côté de ma chambre ! Oo C'est bon ? mdr

**Influences: **Envy en lui-même, le 'Courrier d'Envy' sur le site dédié à la plante verte, ma figurine Gashapon toute tordue d'Envy (je dis bien tordue dans tous les sens du terme XD), mes mangas FMA, 'la plante morte de ma mère à côté de ma chambre' heu... v'là'

**_Mini-story résumé_** : Bordel monstre en perspective XD Que se passerait-il si Envy infiltrait l'armée et se faisait passer pour pleins de nos persos favoris, comme Mustang, Ross, voir Edward ! Ça serait l'Apocalypse totale, la 3ème guerre mondiale officiellement déclarée... ou tout simplement une envy d'éclater de rire ? XD Enjoy :)

* * *

**¤§¤**

* * *

Ils cherchèrent pendant un bon moment, tous serrés les uns aux autres, ce qui exaspérait Ed à cause de ce comportement surprotecteur (en plus il avait chaud). En collectant des indices, ils découvrirent avec stupéfaction, qu'apparemment, Lust et Gluttony étaient inconnus de tous. Ils en conclurent qu'ils n'avaient pas (encore) agis :

« Cela veut donc dire qu'Envy est seul dans le coup ?

-Bien sûr que non, 2nd Lieutenant Breda. Les autres doivent se cacher, ils attaquent tout le temps en groupe, ces lâches...

-Bon, comm' j'sens que le fait de rester en groupe s'ra pas très concluant, je propoz' qu'on se séparent en plusieurs groupes.

-Havoc, ce n'est pas bête ce que vous dites, pour une fois !

-Quoi ! O.O Colonel ! T.T

-Bon, Edward, Fuery, Havoc et Hawkeye, venez avec moi. Alphonse, Breda, Farman, Major Brosh et 2nd Lieutenant Ross, ensemble ! Lorsque l'un des groupes trouvent des gens suspects, nos alchimistes en herbe enverront un signal à l'autre groupe qui interviendra immédiatement pour porter secours à la troupe, c'est clair ?

-Heu... non, en fait colonel Mustang... Monsieur...

-Qu'il y a-t-il Alphonse ?

-ON PEUT PAS TRANSMETTRE DE MESSAGES TÉLÉPATHIQUES OU QUOI QUE CE SOIT DU GENRE ! NOUS SOMMES DES SCIENTIFIQUES, PAS DES TÉLÉKINÉSISTES ! DIS LUI AL !

-Nii-san, on dit télépathes -.-'

-Je sens que je vais devoir baisser d'un cran ton rang ainsi que ton salaire, Full Metal... Tu es plus incompétent que je ne le pensais !

-Pour votre gouverne, très cher Colonel, QUAND ON SAIT PAS FAIRE LA MOINDRE ÉTINCELLE UN JOUR DE PLUIE ON SE LA RAMÈNE PAS, PARCE QU'A VOUS AUSSI FAUDRAIT QU'ON RAJUSTE VOTRE PRIME EN FONCTION DU PEU DE CHOSES QUE VOUS FAÎTES DERRIÈRE VOTRE BUREAU !

-Uh... touché... finalement, je laisserai ton salaire tel qu'il est.

-Les jours de vent non plus, vous ne pouvez rien faire...

-Hawkeye ! Ne remuez pas le couteau dans la plaie ! Oh ben tiens, finalement j'ai une idée de génie !

-Allez-y, nous vous écoutons, Chef ! », Dit Havoc.

« Mais pour qu'il se réalise, il nous faut un appât !

-Un... _appât _? », Interrogea Fuery.

« Exactement ! Je suis sûr que Full Metal fera parfaitement l'affaire !

-Hein ! Mais pourquoi moi ?

-Il est évident que si l'ont met une Crevette au milieu de la cuisine, Gluttony rappliquera sans faire de chichis !

-ESPÈCE D'ORDURE ! VOUS VOULEZ FAIRE DE MOI DE LA CHAIR A PÂTÉ POUR CRÉATURE DÉMONIAQUE ! ET D'ABORD QUI EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ TRAITÉ D'ASTICOT PAS PLUS GROS QU'UN GRAIN DE SABLE !

-Pas moi, en tout cas. En vérité, je pensais que nous pourrions piéger ce fameux 'Envy' avec de la nourriture.

-Colonel, vous n'êtes qu'un gros bêta, ça c'est Gluttony.

-Bêta toi-même ! Je te parle de celui capable de changer de forme !

-Ouais, le pandanus de service...

-Et vous dites avoir un plan, Colonel ? », Demanda Alphonse

-... ! Alphonse, tu seras l'atout principal de cette mission !

-QUOI ! Moi ! Mais pou...

-C'est vrai Colonel, c'est plus très clair...

-Je vais tout vous expliquer en temps et en heure ! Mais dis moi Full Metal. Qu'est ce que tu détestes le plus au monde ?

-_Vous_.

-... Un aliment je veux dire... T.T

-... ! Je vois où vous voulez en venir...

* * *

**NYAHAHAHAHAHA XD Rien que pour embêter tout le monde, je vais mettre la suite dans un prochain chapitre XD Bwahahahahaha chui diabolique !**

**ED :** Au contraire, tu nous sauve d'une mort certaine... un peu plus et on faisait un suicide collectif...

**MWA **: Kesski m'bav' le nain ?

**ED :** Nyyyyyyyyééééééééééé ? O,o

**HAWKEYE :** C'est le code du Bushido...

**MWA **: Heu... _#Recule en voyant Ed s'approcher d'elle avec son bras préalablement transmuté en tractopelle# _**Ma... matane minna-san ! ATSUKETTEEEEEEEEEEEEE KUREEEEEEEEEEEEE O,O !**


	6. Duet

**Méfiez-vous des imitations !**

**Genre:** Gros délire bien grave de la mort qui tue XD no comments

**By:** Kishû, toujours là quand y'a des fanfics débiles à écrire XD

**Disclamers:** '_Full Metal Alchemist'_© n'appartient qu'à Hiromu Arakawa avec Envy® le méchant palmier nya nya nya patati patata je ne fais que l'emprunter à des fins diaboliques XD

**Titre : **_Méfiez-vous des imitations_ !

**Origine de la fic: **Hum, si je disais le choc produit par la soudaine absence de la plante morte de ma mère qui était à côté de ma chambre ! Oo C'est bon ? mdr

**Influences: **Envy en lui-même, le 'Courrier d'Envy' sur le site dédié à la plante verte, ma figurine Gashapon toute tordue d'Envy (je dis bien tordue dans tous les sens du terme XD), mes mangas FMA, 'la plante morte de ma mère à côté de ma chambre' heu... v'là'

**_Mini-story résumé_** : Bordel monstre en perspective XD Que se passerait-il si Envy infiltrait l'armée et se faisait passer pour pleins de nos persos favoris, comme Mustang, Ross, voir Edward ! Ça serait l'Apocalypse totale, la 3ème guerre mondiale officiellement déclarée... ou tout simplement une envy d'éclater de rire ? XD Enjoy :)

* * *

**¤§¤**

* * *

« Tiens, mais où sont-ils tous passés, ces humains bouseux ? »

C'était curieux : il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs de la base centrale. Pas un chat à l'horizon (sinon Al l'aurait déjà recueilli XD).

Envy, cette fois sous sa véritable apparence, s'engouffra dans toutes les pièces... _seul_. Il était tout seul ! Pas possible ! Il entendit tout à coup un bruit dans la cantine. Il jeta un œil à l'intérieur. Le gros robot, frère du radis, était en train de préparer quelque chose, mais l'Homonculus ne savait quoi : ce pachyderme lui bouchait la vue. Il se mit légèrement en retrait pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, mais son pied heurta une table. Il poussa un juron sonore et eut tout juste le temps de se transformer en Edward lorsque Al l'interpella :

« Nii-san ?

-Heu... ouais ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici toi ? »

S'il était seul, c'était l'occasion rêvée pour le tuer :

« Mais tu ne te souviens pas de ce que tu m'as dit ? 'Alphonse, va aux cuisine me chercher à manger !', et apparemment, tu n'as pas eu la patience d'attendre !

-Heu... s'tu le dis.

-Tiens ! Mange tant que c'est chaud ! »

Il lui mit sous le nez un plateau repas, qui contenait une assiette de bougna (un plat Calédonien composé de viande, de poisson et de manioc, le tout enveloppé dans une feuille de bananier cuit dans un four de pierre #_cqfd_#), une mousse au chocolat (sûrement toxique) et... :

« Mais... j'en veux pas moi, de ta nourriture pour mammifères !

-Heu... Nii-san ?

-#Merde, je peux pas lui révéler maintenant qui je suis ! D'après la convention théâtrale, faut que j'attende encore.# Qu... quoi ?

-Tu... n'en veux pas ? ç.ç

-#Bon, après tout j'ai bien bossé, quand je pense aux autres connards qui m'ont lâché, alors je peux bien m'accorder une petite pause...# Ouais, allez, donne moi ça ! J'ai une de ces soifs ! »

Il prit le flacon et le vida d'une traite :

« Ah, ça fait du bien... Kess ki y'a, l'ahurit ? Tu veux ma photo ?

-Tu viens juste de te trahir ! Tu n'es pas mon frère !

-B... bien sûr que si, abruti ! #Suis-je percé à jour ? O.o# Que veux-tu dire par 'trahir' ?

-Le véritable Edward n'aurait jamais bu ce que contient cette bouteille ! Mon frère déteste le _lait_ ! »

Envy tourna le dit objet et lu l'étiquette autocollante : 'LAIT MEUHMEUH, ça fait grandir !' ... #Et meeeeerde# :

« De toutes façon si je te tue avant, tu ne pourras rien dire à tes p'tits copains !

-T'es en retard d'un siècle, mon pauvre ! », Résonna une voix derrière lui. Un p¤¤¤¤ blond (j'ai pas dit 'petit' XD) se tenait debout sur la table (même si, honnêtement, ça le faisait pas plus grandir que ça), « Tu es coincé, tu vas pas tarder à devenir une _plante morte_ !

-Tu rigoles, j'espère ? Qu'est ce que 2 minables comme vous pouvez me faire ? #reprend sa vraie forme#

-Peut être, mais à 9, qu'en dis-tu ? ». Le colonel venait de surgir par la porte principale, ses gants en mains (sur les mains XD). Celle des cuisines s'ouvrit à la volée et Hawkeye, Ross, Brosh et Fuery, l'arme au poing, se tenaient prêt au combat. De sous les tables et bancs jaillirent Havoc et Farman, avec respectivement un fusil à pompe et une kalachnikov (XD anachronismes ?). Breda sortit de derrière le buffet, une tartine au bec et un pistolet dans la main.

Sans crier gare, Ed se jeta sur Envy. Ils roulèrent sur les carreaux tout en s'échangeant des coups de poings :

« Tu croyais pouvoir t'échapper aussi facilement ? #poing# ça t'amuse de ridiculiser les autres à leur place ? #poing#

-Oui ! Je m'amuse... han ! #poing# comme un fou à révéler leurs points faibles ! #coup de pied#

-SA... LO... PAAAAARD ! #cascade de poing d'acier#

-Reculez Mr. Edward ! »

Riza tira et Ed n'eut qu'1/4 de seconde pour bouger. Envy esquiva de justesse la balle, ce qui mit Hawkeye en pétard. Il était aussi agile et gracieux qu'un petit singe. Il se déplaçait à une vitesse incroyable. Même les flammes du colonel ne l'atteignaient pas... Il se métamorphosa en ce dernier avant de s'écraser sur lui. Et... heu... O.o lequel était le vrai :

« Colo... nel ?

-Waah ! S'pas vrai ! Pincez-moi, j'rêve !

-2 Mustang au lieu d'1 ? Je veux qu'on me tire une balle dans le crâne !

-Nii-san...

-Mais comment reconnaître le vrai !

-C'est moi Roy Mustang !

-NE LE CROYEZ PAS ! C'EST MOI LE VRAI !

-Menteur !

-Ouh là là -.-' c'est horrible... Hawkeye, vous qui le côtoyez depuis longtemps, comment discerner le vrai et le faux ?

-... Je pense déjà que le faux Mustang voudra se faire passer pour le vrai, idem pour le vrai qui voudra prouver qu'il est vrai. Mais le faux voudra justement faire croire qu'il est le vrai et l'autre le faux, en disant qu'il est le vrai, mais si le vrai dit qu'il est le vrai, alors le vrai n'est pas le faux, mais le faux n'est pas vrai...

Méga silence :

« Bon, Colonel, comment se prénomme la femme avec laquelle vous êtes sortie aujourd'hui ?

-Théa !

-QUOI ! MAIS C'EST MON EX ! ELLE M'A PLAQUÉ HIER SOIR ! », S'exclama Havoc.

« Ahaha, Havoc, résigne-toi ! », Ricanèrent ses acolytes masculins.

« Donc... C'EST LUI LE VRAI ! », Cria Edward en pointant du doigt. Mais immédiatement après il se transforma en Al... retour à la case départ ! Lequel est le vrai :

« Niiiiii-saaaaaan ! ç.ç », Pleurnichèrent synchroniquement les 2.

« Oh putain...

-Alors, Full Metal ?

-J'EN SAIS RIEN, MERDE ! ME DÉCONCENTREZ PAS !

-Miaaaaaaaoooou ! », Ce bruit venait de l'armure de droite. Nouveau silence, coupé par les braillements de notre héro :

« AAAAAL ! T'AS PAS PU T'EMPÊCHER DE RAPPORTER UN AUTRE CHAT ! VA LE RAMENER D'OU IL VIENT ! ON PEUT PAS LE GARDER !

-Mais Nii-san ! Il fait une chaleur à mourir dehors ! Il va attraper une insolation ! ç.ç

-RIEN A BATTRE, VA LE REMETTRE A SA PLACE !

-T'ES INHUMAIN ! TT.TT

-... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... #Profitons de leur inattention pour me transformer.#

Devenu Havoc, il essaya de s'échapper, alors que le vrai tentait de le stopper. Sans réfléchir, tous bondirent sur eux. Une véritable mêlée de rugby XD (devant la violence de cette scène, nous ne vous montrerons pas ces images choquantes, y'a des nains qui me lisent ; **Ed** : QUOI ?)

Mais, tenace, l'arbuste sur patte se faufilait partout et de telle sorte qu'on n'arrivait jamais à l'attraper... et le fait qu'il changeait sans arrêt de forme était une entrave pour les militaires, qui avaient peur de tirer sur leur collègue... jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne l'apparence de Riza, qui se trouvait là :

« Mais... c'est moi !

-TOUS SUR ELLES ! »

Serait-ce la fin du 1er Lieutenant Hawkeye, morte en service par étouffement :

« LE 1ER QUI ME TOUCHE JE LUI DÉCOINCE LA TÊTE ! », Elle dégaina son revolver et tous firent un bond en arrière de 3m.

-Ah, c'est elle la vraie ! O.o Donc... C'EST CELUI-LA, ENVY! »

Chopé, il réussi à se frayer un chemin vers la porte, lorsque son regard fut capté par un diplodocus entouré de petites étoiles roses, qui arracha sa chemise sans qu'on puisse savoir quand il l'avait fait :

« Ohohoho ! L'art d'attraper un suspect est transmis de génération en génération chez les Armstrong #biceps qui claquent#... 1er Lieutenant, c'est vous ?

-ARMSTRONG! C'EST LUI L'HOMONCULUS! CAPTUREZ-LE !

-Quoi ? Mais avec cet aspect, il a l'air si délicat... #soulève palmier comme s'il cueillait une fleur# Bon, tu vas cesser tes bêtises, ok ?

-MAIS DÉMONTEZ-LE, BON SANG ! N'ESSAYEZ PAS DE LE RAISONNER, IL N'A PAS DE RAISON !

-Tu vas voit gros lard si chui délicat, bouffe-les tes étoiles ! »

Et c'est un Envy-Hawkeye qui ôta des petits astres et les enfonça dans la bouche d'un Armstrong déconcerté :

« Monstre ! Faire ça à mes pauvres petites étoiles ! »

Envy s'enfuit dans le couloir, les frères Elric à sa poursuite qui esquivèrent le poing rocheux de Muscle-man. Le blond et le vert (XD) vociféraient des insultes et s'envoyaient toutes sortes d'objets. Tels Zorro, ils bondirent par la fenêtre et atterrirent devant le portail du Q.G. Envy sauta, mais un poids à ses jambes le retint, et il vit avec dégoût que nos 2 héros s'accrochaient à ses jambes :

« Lâchez-moi bande d'enfoirés ! J'ai dit lâchez-moi !

-NON ! Pas avant que tu nous dises ce que tu foutais là, connard !

-C'est pourtant pas compliqué ! 2 légumes dans votre genre devraient comprendre que nous voulons la pierre philosophale ! Mais s'il n'y avait pas les militaires, ça serait plus simple ! #convention théâtrale#

-Tu voulais faire un génocide militaire ? Salaud ! Ishbal vous a pas suffit, bande de tarés ! Où sont tes autres potes, hein ? Lust et Gluttony !

-J'EN SAIS RIEN ! CES ABRUTIS M'ONT LAISSÉ TOMBER JE LES AI PAS VU PENDANT TOUTE LA JOURNÉE, ESPÈCE DE PROTOZOAIRE !

-O,O JE VAIS TE TUEEEEER !

-Nii-san !

-Ça suffit, les mioches ! »

Envy, Ed et Al se retournèrent, stupéfaits. Un grand brun aux cheveux chocapic et l'air voyou, des lunettes de soleil sur le nez, tenait par l'oreille un petit garçon aux cheveux longs qui se débattait.

* * *

**Devinez qui c'eeeeeeeest XD mdr**


	7. Rhapsody

**Méfiez-vous des imitations !**

**Genre:** Gros délire bien grave de la mort qui tue XD no comments

**By:** Kishû, toujours là quand y'a des fanfics débiles à écrire XD

**Disclamers:** '_Full Metal Alchemist'_© n'appartient qu'à Hiromu Arakawa avec Envy® le méchant palmier nya nya nya patati patata je ne fais que l'emprunter à des fins diaboliques XD

**Titre : **_Méfiez-vous des imitations_ !

**Origine de la fic: **Hum, si je disais le choc produit par la soudaine absence de la plante morte de ma mère qui était à côté de ma chambre ! Oo C'est bon ? mdr

**Influences: **Envy en lui-même, le 'Courrier d'Envy' sur le site dédié à la plante verte, ma figurine Gashapon toute tordue d'Envy (je dis bien tordue dans tous les sens du terme XD), mes mangas FMA, 'la plante morte de ma mère à côté de ma chambre' heu... v'là'

**_Mini-story résumé_** : Bordel monstre en perspective XD Que se passerait-il si Envy infiltrait l'armée et se faisait passer pour pleins de nos persos favoris, comme Mustang, Ross, voir Edward ! Ça serait l'Apocalypse totale, la 3ème guerre mondiale officiellement déclarée... ou tout simplement une envy d'éclater de rire ? XD Enjoy :)

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

« _Greed _? Mon con, qu'est ce que tu branles ici ?**

-Greed ! Mais je croyais t'avoir butté ! Dans la maison de Dante !

-Ah... ça. Demande à l'auteur de la fic, c'est elle qui a décidé de me ressusciter...

**Mwa **:... Gentil Edward, tout doux, pas tuer...

-Greed ! Lâche-moi tout de suite ou je dis à Maman que tu m'as agressé !

-WRATH ! Mais c'est une réunion de famille ou quoi !

-Nii-san, ne les provoque pas trop... O.o

-Chui pas de sa famille! », Hurla Envy,« Et c'est quoi cette histoire ? I' sont où les autres ? RÉPOND !

-Mon 'tit coco, je te signale que Lust, Gluttony, Pride et Sloth sont rentrés depuis longtemps déjà ! Ils préparent le dîner ; Pride m'envoie justement pour te dire de te ramener et aussi pour aller acheter du pain pour mettre des croûtons dans la soupe. Sloth m'a demandé d'aller promener le rase bitume en même temps...

-Mais je veux pas rentrer ! Je m'amuse bien ici ! ALORS FICHE LE CAMP ET LAISSE MOI LÀ ! SIN... _(BOUM)_ Kreeeeeu ! »

Greed, une main dans la poche, l'autre retenant Wrath, venait de donner un super coup de genou à un Envy agonisant sur l'herbe. Il le prit sous le bras comme un vulgaire sac à patates. On entendait les 2 Homonculus prisonniers gémir, l'un de colère et l'autre de douleur. Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, Greed s'adressa à un Al et un Ed complètement paumés :

« Bon, à plus minus !

-QUI C'EST QUE TU TRAITES DE MINUS, GRAND DADET ? »

Sans savoir comment, Greed disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu. Alors qu'Ed s'apprêtait à partir à leur recherche, une explosion dantesque se produisit juste derrière eux : la cantine venait de péter ! Des mugissements de toutes sortes s'élevèrent :

« 1000 pétards ! Mais qu'est-ce qui prend au colonel ? »

* * *

**Edward : **Bon, comme l'auteure est partie dans son délire et n'en reviendra pas avant longtemps, c'est moi qui vais éclaircir la situation : je vous lis les notes de Kishû, celles qu'elle devait dire elle-même dans cette partie : _"Voilà la tant attendue suite, et encore merci pour les reviews ! Par contre j'ai fait en sorte de mettre une partie très courte et de pas poster tout de suite la fic rien que pour embêter tout le monde, particulièrement ma crevette chérie pour l'enquiquiner afin qu'elle reste plus longtemps dans cette fic...'_ QUI EST LA CREVETTE TELLEMENT MICROSCOPIQUE QU'ON NE PEUT MÊME PAS LA VOIR ? SALE TRUIE, JE VAIS TE TUER ! _#Déchire les papiers et course la pauvre Kishû qui s'était réfugiée sous sa couette#_

**Mwa :** S.O.S ! °o°

**Envy : **Je suis trop heureux, j'apparais pas dans la suite... je vais pouvoir me remettre de mes blessures... Ed, attend ! Je veux l'achever ! Laisse m'en un morceau !

**Mwa :** _#Agonisant#_ H.E.L.P !


	8. Crescendo

**Méfiez-vous des imitations !**

**Genre:** Gros délire bien grave de la mort qui tue XD no comments

**By:** Kishû, toujours là quand y'a des fanfics débiles à écrire XD

**Disclamers:** '_Full Metal Alchemist'_© n'appartient qu'à Hiromu Arakawa avec Envy® le méchant palmier nya nya nya patati patata je ne fais que l'emprunter à des fins diaboliques XD

**Titre : **_Méfiez-vous des imitations_ !

**Origine de la fic: **Hum, si je disais le choc produit par la soudaine absence de la plante morte de ma mère qui était à côté de ma chambre ! Oo C'est bon ? mdr

**Influences: **Envy en lui-même, le 'Courrier d'Envy' sur le site dédié à la plante verte, ma figurine Gashapon toute tordue d'Envy (je dis bien tordue dans tous les sens du terme XD), mes mangas FMA, 'la plante morte de ma mère à côté de ma chambre' heu... v'là'

**_Mini-story résumé_** : Bordel monstre en perspective XD Que se passerait-il si Envy infiltrait l'armée et se faisait passer pour pleins de nos persos favoris, comme Mustang, Ross, voir Edward ! Ça serait l'Apocalypse totale, la 3ème guerre mondiale officiellement déclarée... ou tout simplement une envy d'éclater de rire ? XD Enjoy :)

* * *

**¤§¤**

* * *

« Touss, touss ! Ohé du bateau ! Tout le monde va bien ? Koff, koff !

-Nii-san, fais attention aux bribes de verres ! »

Tout était sans dessus dessous, on se serait cru en pleine guerre civile à Lior ! Edward crut apercevoir quelqu'un à travers la fumée et se précipita vers cette personne : peut-être il y avait t'il des blessés dû à l'explosion ? Décidément, Mustang en faisait toujours trop :

« Ouhou ! Colonel ! 1er Lieutenant Hawkeye ! 2nd Lieutenant Ross ! C'est moi Edward ! Où êtes-vous ?

-JE LE TIENS !

-WAAAAAAAARGL ! O.O

-Ed ! Nii-san ! O.o »

Breda venait de bondir sur notre alchimiste, l'écrasant de tout son poids, tandis que les autres militaires arrivèrent, pointant leur arme sur le seul morceau du corps d'Edward qui dépassait, c'est-à-dire son épi :

« Ahahahaha, nous te tenons, Homonculus !

-Hmmmfmhfhhfmmf !

-Tu peux toujours parler, nous ne te relâcherons pas !

-Colonel Mustang ! Arrêtez ! C'est mon frè...

-Toi là ! Es-tu le vrai Alphonse ?

-Hein ! Mais oui, c'est bien moi !

-Qu'est ce que ton frère déteste le plus au monde ?

-Heu... sans vouloir vous offenser, _vous_.

-... _#vexé#_

-C'est bon, c'est bien Alphonse. », Assura Hawkeye.

« Comme nous ne savons plus vraiment qui est qui, nous avons mené à bien plusieurs manières de nous reconnaître », Lui prévint Ross.

« Oh, moi je suis tellement content de retrouver mon 2nd Lieutenant préféré ! », Se réjouit le sergent Brosh.

- _#sight#_

-HMMMMMMMMFHMFMMFMFFFFFF !

-AH ! Colonel, lâchez-le ! C'est mon frère que vous venez d'attaquer !

-Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas Envy ?

-Non ! Il nous a échappé, ainsi que les autres !

-Lieutenant Breda, imbécile ! Vous venez d'aplatir le Full Metal !

-Mais colonel ! C'est vous qui... »

Il se poussa et Ed aspira une grande bouffée d'air. Son visage était d'un violet qui aurait rendu n'importe quel Schtroumpf jaloux :

« J'ai... cru mourir... ç.ç Al, j'ai vu une lumière blanche au bout d'un tunnel...

-Nii-san ! Tu vas bien? Au fait, qu'est ce que c'était, la déflagration précédente ? Avez-vous voulu tester le colonel ?

-Hem, hem... », Toussota Riza. « Le colonel, dans un élan de panique, a pris une _casserole_ pour notre _ennemie_...

-Je... ! Mais nous ne savions pas encore que le coupable c'était enfui ! C'était pour vérifier, et j'ai eu raison, ne sait-on jamais ? Peut-être qu'Envy est encore parmi nous !

-Colonel, vous êtes cinglé... _#bobo#_

-Attendez ! Est-on certain que vous êtes le vrai Mustang ?

-Lieutenant Breda, vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? C'est peut-être vous le traître !

-Et pourquoi moi ? C'est p'tet lui, Envy déguisé ! Le sergent Fuery !

-Mais non !

-Edward, c'est vraiment toi, le nabot ?

-CHUI PAS UN NABOT ET D'ABORD Y'A PAS DE PETIT ICI ! On a vu Envy s'enfuir avec les siens, c'est bon, l'affaire est close !

**Mwa** : Oui, tout est bien qui finit bien

-Pas trop tôt, elle était franchement longue cette fic. », Commenta Ed.

**Mwa **: Gomen ç.ç

-Maintenant que j'y pense, comment en est-on arrivé là ? », Dit Fuery.

-D'mandez à l'auteure, Kishû ! », Marmonna Havoc

-Vous êtes sadique, Kishû ! Vous avez vu tout qu'on a enduré ! », Intervint Ross.

**Mwa** : Mais c'est connu, je suis sadique avec mes persos favoris...

-Je le conçois très bien, puisqu'il s'agit de Mr. Edward et du colonel, pourquoi nous mêler à tout cela ? », Questionna Hawkeye.

« On veut pas êtres tes persos favoris! ç.ç », Implorèrent-ils en chœur.

**Mwa** : heu, bah... pour voir jusqu'où je pouvais pousser mon degré de sadisme... juste pour voir...

-Atta, tu parles de sadisme ? Mais... ce serait pas _toi_ Envy ?

**Mwa** : KOA KOA KOA !

-Je comprends à présent pourquoi on a toutes ces emmerdes depuis le début de cette putain de fic ! C'est parce que l'auteure c'est Envy !

**Mwa** : Non ! C'est pas moua ! O.o

-SUS AU PALMIER ! Et même s'il s'avérait que ça n'est pas toi, c'est pour se venger de tout ce que tu nous a fait endurer, salope !

**Mwa** : NON NON NON ! RECULEEEEZ ! ED, PAS TA MÉKA-GREFFE O.O ROOY ! PITIÉ, NE MET PAS TES GANTS ! NON ! REGAINEZ VOS ARMES, POSEZ-LES, POSEZ-LES ! AL ! N'ÉCOUTE PAS TON FRÈRE, POSE CETTE MASSUE ! KYAAAAAAAAA NAAAAAAAAAAOOOON ! X,X »

**OWARI... ? **_(fin) _(achevée le 6/12/05)

* * *

**Mwa : **Quelqu'un, aidez-moi X,X

**Envy** : Du début à la fin, j'ai rien capté...

**Mwa : **Envy... à l'aaaide !

**Envy** : Crève, pov' conne ! _#Lui donne des coups de pied#_

**Mwa : **Sniff, moi aussi je t'aime -.-

* * *

**¤§¤**

_Remerciements_ _: Je voudrais tout d'abord remercier Mélina-chan pour avoir organisé ce concours ; si j'ai écrit cette histoire, c'est surtout pour le fait de participer :) Que je gagne ou pas, c'est pas grave ! Merci à ma chatte Zelda, qui venait me réconforter quand j'avais pas d'idées XD Merci à la plante verte qu'est morte çç paix à son âme, aux vaches qui donnent du lait (même si c'est pas bon), à mes figurines chéries... je vous aime tous XD_ _mdr_

**Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'avais écrit cette fic pour un concours que j'ai pas gagné XD mais j'm'en, fiche, je me suis plus amusée à taper ce texte qu'à me demander combien de participants il y aurait avant moi ! mdr**

**Cette fic est terminée ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisr ;) matane minna-san !**


End file.
